Porsche 959
The Porsche 959 is a mid-engined supercar developed by Porsche from 1986 to 1989. Only 337 units were produced. It was briefly the world's fastest production car although this title was swiftly claimed by the Ferrari F40. It used many high-tech components such as an electronic all-wheel drive system as it was designed to compete in Group B rallying. The road-racing variant of the 959 - the 961 - competed and was successful in the Paris-Dakar Rally as well as in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. ''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' The 959 is featured in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed as an add-on vehicle. It is as quick and powerful as the Porsche 911 Turbo (993) and more stable than rear-engined cars without all-wheel drive. As with all other add-on cars, the 959 cannot be purchased, upgraded or tuned under normal circumstances, which makes the "supercar" somehow uncompetitive in-game. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Porsche 959 was made available in Need for Speed: World on July 26, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. It was released following a "Create-A-Porsche 959 Contest" held from April 20, 2010 to April 25, 2010. 3D Modellers had the chance to send a 959 3D model to Black Box with the best entry being placed into the released title. The winning model was created by Svyatoslav Gampel. The Porsche 959 is an above average A class vehicle due to its low weight and highly responsive handling, which comes at the expense of oversteer in turns. Its acceleration is sub-par, when compared to similarly ranging Porsches and overall somewhat lacking for a A class car. Top speed is 186 mph (300 km/h). White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 22, 2012. Red The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on July 26, 2011 as part of the 1st Anniversary event. On May 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Year One The Year One style is a art director car that costs . It was released on July 26, 2011 and could be purchased for the duration of the 1st Anniversary event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The 959 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit as part of the ''Porsche Unleashed'' pack for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. Trivia *A free 959 rental code was temporarily available for players of Need for Speed: World on August 5, 2011. The code initially featured a permanently storable 959, although this was later fixed. *The Porsche 959 in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a Graphite Metallic, Ruby Red Metallic, Silver Metallic or White Pearlescent body paint colour. Gallery Porsche959puintro.jpg|''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' (Intro) NFSPU959.jpg|Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' (PC) NFSPUPSX959.jpg|''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' (PlayStation) NFSW_Porsche_959_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Porsche_959_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Porsche_959_Year_1.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Year One) 959 race 05.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - Porsche Unleashed Pack) Nfshp959scpd.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD - Porsche Unleashed Pack) Category:Porsche Unleashed Pack Cars